


Not Alone

by Anonymous



Series: Fluff Average [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, because I said so, but not really, bye, kind of, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just some thoughts Chase has during some cuddly times.





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to switch out ______ for your actual name and your a chrome user, here's a link to a chrome add-on.
> 
> https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli

This morning was definitely one of Chase's better mornings. Mainly, because of how he woke up.

Chase has woken up to a variety of _things_ in his time living with the egos. Usually mornings with the other egos were hectic. Recently, they'd became worse - or maybe they just felt worse, he couldn't tell - since the other egos found out about his new relationship. They don't know much about his boyfriend, but what little they do know is far too much in Chase's opinion. 

Safe to say, mornings are rough. And he always has to face them alone.

Not today, though. Today, Chase woke up late, but he wasn't alone, so honestly he couldn't care less. He just wanted to bathe in this moment of peace. It was a rare moment. 

______ was there with him. Usually, Chase wouldn't let him stay there. The idea of ______ meeting any of the other egos is a terrifying thought and a reality he was not looking forward to. Despite that, he was genuinely happy he let his boyfriend stay the night this time. It was so damn hard to regret letting him stay when he woke up to ______'s chest pressed against his back, arms loosely around his waist. Nonetheless, he most definitely tried to regret letting him stay. He tried to regret bringing ______ into the house of horrors he calls home. But he couldn't.

He just felt safe. Chase was safe in his boyfriend's arms. They were safe in this moment together. Nothing (not even Anti) could get him while they were like this. That's how it felt, anyway. 

Chase was genuinely content for once, more than content even. He was _happy_.

He hadn't felt this way since he was with Stacy. Before they... uh, well, that's not important. Not right now, at least. Right now, he was worry free. He should be worry free. 

Chase grabbed ______'s wrists to tug his arms tighter around his own waist. 

He just needed a reminder

"Morning, babe." 

A reminder that he's not alone.

Not today. Not right now.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is so all over the place and a perfect example of why my writing is terrible.


End file.
